1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an electro-optical device and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to an electro-optical device using polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology has been developed in the field of the liquid crystal panel by adding photosensitive monomers into the liquid crystal layer. After the photosensitive monomers are arranged, ultraviolet is irradiated on the photosensitive monomers so that the photosensitive monomers are polymerized into polymers with uniform orientation for guiding the liquid crystal molecules.
However, the polymers polymerized by the conventional photosensitive monomers can not regulate the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules effectively. When voltage is applied, it takes very long time to rotate all the liquid crystal molecules to a predetermined tilt angle, as a result of deteriorated quality of the liquid crystal panel.